Parentage Can Change Anyone
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: On a mission a child vampire is found and Seras falls for her instantly. She is brought to the hellsing manor and soon every one is intranced by her but this child is not all she appears to be. And its up to Seras and Alucard to save her.


Seras was quite as she followed her master, Alucard, into the old abandon church. They had just finished a mission when Alucard had senesced something unusual and decided that he and Seras would check it out alone. Alucard had led them to the old abandoned church on a deserted hill. It appeared deserted to Seras but she had learned not everything was as it seemed. Suddenly Seras ears picked up a noise apparently so had her masters because he headed in the direction of which the sound was coming from. Seras quickly followed. Alucard stopped in front of a door that the sound was orienting from. It sounded like some one laughing and talking. There was only one voice and it sounded like a child.

Alucard quietly pushed the door open and Seras saw sitting in the middle of the floor what looked like a five year little girl with long blond hair which is so pale it was white. She was dressed in an outfit that looked like it belonged to a doll. (Note from Author: Think Alice in wonderland outfit) The little girl had a black ribbon in her hair while her dress was blood red. In the girls hands was a baby doll almost as big as her which the girl rocked while she talked to it.

Suddenly the little girl, who had had her back to them, turned around and faced them. She had the most shockingly pale ice blue eyes.

"Hello." She said.

Seras didn't know weather to say hello or attack. The little girl was clearly a vampire but she seemed so sweet and harmless. Alucard stepped towards the little girl who just looked up at him and smile a smile that revealed all of her teeth and her fangs. The little girl put her doll down and walked towards Seras before saying

"Not nice to stare."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Sears replied turning her head.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked. Seras turned her head back towards the little girl before saying.

"I'm Seras Victoria and this is my master, Alucard."

"Nice to meet you both." The little one did a curtsy before adding "Can I he..hel..help you?" the little girl stuttered.

"I don't think so. Master why did we"

"Quite Police Girl. Where is your master?" Alucard asked the little girl. She just looked up at him confused.

"The one who made you?" Alucard said stepping menacingly towards her. She didn't look frightened when he did that but suddenly smiled.

"Oh! You mean Daddy! Daddy's not here. Daddy went out." She said clapping her hands smiling haven figured out what Alucard wanted. "Want to wait with me? Daddy was suppose to be back long ago but he not. I'm alone , I don't like alone."

She said the last part with her bottom lip quivering it was obvious that she was terrified of being alone. Seras didn't know why she did it but she in one quick motion picked up the little girl who began hugging Sears.

Alucard looked on with disgust and decided to read Seras mind. He wanted to know what the hell she thought she was doing but what he found displeased and disgusted him. Seras was growing attached to the little monster, which was a dangerous thing in his opinion. The little monster belonged to another vampire, one he believed they had just eliminated.

Besides vampire children were forbidden to be made. A child was allowed to be in the service of a vampire till about the ages 16 or older then the child could be turned into a vampire. Young ones were dangerous because after hundreds of years they begin to grow angry at the fact they could never grow up. Many had to be executed for trying to kill their masters some killed themselves or let themselves be killed. Not many could live with being a child forever and those that could were the most ruthless of killers. For they toyed with their prey more then others would.

Alucard had had a run in with one a boy who played with the innocent woman before he killed him. The boy would always play lost and wait for some stupid woman to find him and feel pity for him. Then he would take the woman to a secluded spot then he would kill her. Alucard had killed him quickly and mercilessly. Not that the boy deserved mercy the way he killed. Alucard remembered when the council of vampires had forbidden the making of child vampires but the council had died out almost a century ago. So some vampires did as they pleased not even knowing about the old council or laws.

"Police Girl." Alucard said coming out of his thoughts.

She wasn't in front of him any more and neither was the little monster. He looked around but still no sign of his fledgling or the little monster she had been holding. Growling in irritation he went in the direction he sensed his fledgling. He went up a flight of twisting stairs that were in the corner of the room, at the top he found a long hall. He found his fledgling and the little monster in a room at the end of the hall. The little monster was asleep while Sears stroke her hair and hummed a lullaby softly.

"Police girl time to leave." Alucard said but she didn't answer or appear to have heard him. Alucard walked over to his fledgling and grabbed her arms .

"Police Girl!" Alucard shouted shaking her.

"Uh..yes master?" she said standing up but not waking the little one.

"Time to leave. I'll have the soldiers elinate her."

"But master she's just a child."

"A vampire child. Police Girl we killed her master. She won't be able to survive on her own at least not for long. Her master didn't appear to have trained her to kill. We'll be doing her a favor by doing her in." Alucard said turning and heading for the door when he realized Police girl wasn't following him. Alucard turned to snap at her but quickly stopped himself.

Seras tucked the little one in trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face but she was failing miserably. The little one looked so sweet and innocent. A child. 'I always wanted a child, a little girl of my own. I don't want to leave her but I have to.' Seras bent and kissed the little one on the forehead before following her master. Seras stopped for a second when she suddenly thought she heard the little vampire mutter

"Mommy."


End file.
